


In Time Together

by APgeeksout



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Hair Washing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together was how they did everything else these days, so Isabella supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to wind up with company in the bath, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



Together was how they did everything else these days, so Isabella supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to wind up with company in the bath, too.

“Think of it this way, Princess,” Sid said, as he and Galavant joined her in the censor-mollifying (this was U.S. network television, after all!) chest-deep water one of the idyllic pools that so conveniently dotted their path through the forest, “you probably had ladies-in-waiting or cute little handmaids back in Valencia, right?”

“I might have,” she allowed, making herself stand still as he moved through the water to stand beside and a little behind her, his hands gathering the wet strands of her hair up from her shoulders and neck.

“It can be just like that.  If that's all you want.”

“It's true,” Gal said, “I mean, I'd wager that we – or, Sid at least – are not quite as much to look at as your usual attendants, but he gives a mean shampoo.”

“Funny you should say that,” she said, “when we met, you had the air – the very, very pungent air – of a man not well-acquainted with bathing."

He laughed, in that deep and distracting way that she's been noticing too, too often lately, and said, "What can I say, Princess?  You make me want to be a cleaner man."

"Don't let him fool you," Sid said.  He was working his hands and a sweet-smelling lather into her hair; it was as nice as advertised.  She closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle press of fingers against her scalp.  "Sir Galavant has never had a clean thought in his life."

"That I can certainly believe."

"Har-dee-har-har," he said, and she heard the water stir as he drew closer, so that his next words were delivered right into her ear, "it's just that you've seemed stressed lately."  His hands settled on her arms, warmer than the water around them, and skimmed upward, breaking the surface to knead at her tense shoulders. 

"And you're a real nightmare to travel with under pressure," Sid added helpfully, squeezing soft lather from her hair onto her back, where Gal's waiting hands smoothed it over her skin.

She drew a deep breath.  "There are reasons for that, that we should probably all talk about."

"Or," Galavant suggested as he rubbed tight circles into the knot of tension at the base of her neck, "we could keep touching you, while none of us talk."

"At least not until a much more dramatic point in the plot," Sid said.  "No one makes epic ballads or eight-part mini-series about heroes who make good decisions right out of the gate."

She wasn't altogether sure that was right, but it was nice, having their attentions focused on her, all of them being together in a less frustrating fashion.  She wasn't exactly eager to say the words that would put an end to it.  So, she held her tongue while they sluiced warm water through her hair and traced wet fingers along her jaw and over her lips. They could afford one more day before she'd have to ruin all of this, right?  

**Author's Note:**

> Chag sameach, if you're celebrating today, LoveChilde!


End file.
